xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagas
Dagas (Japanese: , Kubira) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Dagas uses the fire element, wields a Greataxe, and acts as an Attacker in battle. He is gorgeously dressed and has a noble aura. Dagas was designed by hakus, who also designed Azami. Personality Dagas is extremely haughty and arrogant. He is convinced he is the ruler of a nation, despite Blades having no memories of their previous lives, and rationalizes his status as a Blade as a necessary burden to maintain his rule. As such, he is quick to anger at the slightest perceived disrespect and expects to be treated with reverence. Appearance Dagas' appearance is a mish-mash of noble and royal aesthetics. He has alabaster skin and one blue and black eye; the other is obscured by a lop-sided crown with an embedded blue gem. He wears a long white and red cape with a high collar, golden gauntlets and armour, mismatched dress shoes, a gold filament belt, one black sock and formal white and blue trousers, as well as a large white cravat tucked behind his Core Crystal, which is ovular and encased in a gold crown-shaped overlay. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Dagas' Heart-to-heart, "Blue Blood", takes place at Orl Cloudway: Fonsett in the Leftherian Archipelago between Dagas, his Driver, Pandoria, Poppi α, Tora and Brighid. In it he bemoans that the view from the cloudway is not so beautiful as he'd been lead to believe, which moves into a more general conversation about how the party doesn't treat him with the respect he deserves. Upon hearing their surprise at this Dagas realises that nobody has recognised him as the monarch he believes himself to be and explains that, although he has no memories, he knows that prior to being a Blade he was a King. Brighid decrees this impossible but Dagas insists, which leads directly into his Blade Quest where he hunts for information regarding the whereabouts of his old kingdom. Dagas' Blade Quest, Lost Kingdom, is received from Dagas at Midorl Bridge in the Empire of Mor Ardain during the evening. Dagas asks that the party act as his retainers and find information about the kingdom he is certain he ruled, and so they visit libraries and scour books for information on kingdoms which have been lost or forgotten over time which had kings. Each book sparks a side-quest (Dagas's Past: Folktales, Dagas's Past: Gormott, Dagas's Past: Leftheria and Dagas's Past: Tantal) and upon completion of all four the merc group are sent out to uncover the mystery of a destroyed nation, Regideria. They discover that the nation was destroyed by a great Behemoth, which has been sighted in Temperantia; Dagas goes to fight it for the vengeance of his nation and defeats it with the help of the party. Having done so he becomes less haughty, and his affinity chart changes (see below). Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Flame Crown - Calmly draw near the enemy and perform intense slashing attacks. * Lv. 2 - Tyrant Crush - Pursue a downed enemy with a kick and perform spinning slashes. * Lv. 3 - Kaiser Flare - Spread maximum ether and incinerate everything. * Lv. 4 - Blazing Conquest - Slowly build up energy to burn the enemy to a crisp. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Kaiser Zone - Increases damage dealt and AOE of attacks at max Affinity. * Regal Presence - Increases Blade Combo damage. * Gold Effect - Increases the enemy gold drop rate. Field Skills * Cavalier Attitude - Lv. 5 (Skill unique to Dagas) After Cavalier Attitude reaches Lv. 5 and the quest Lost Kingdom is completed, the following are also unlocked, and the Cavalier Attitude skill disappears. * Nopon Wisdom * Ancient Wisdom * Minerology Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Art * Pouch items: Aromalocaris Sauté (Seafood), Black Flower Field (Art) Affinity Chart Initial † Dagas's affinity chart mistakenly says "afternoon"; Lost Kingdom can only be started in the evening. Awakened During Lost Kingdom, Dugas becomes awakened and his Affinity Chart changes: Etymology Dagas's Japanese name may have come from Kumbhīra, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals of Bhaisajyaguru, the Buddha of healing. Gallery XC2 Dagas Artwork.png|Official art Dagas bq.png|Dagas during his Blade Quest Dagas aw.png|Dagas' awakening Dagas s.jpg|Dagas using his level 3 special Dagas bq2.png|Dagas during his Blade Quest Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Dagas